


The Special Punishment

by gokusPrincess014



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokusPrincess014/pseuds/gokusPrincess014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulla lies to Goku and to everyone else just so she could attend a party. However, Goku finds out about it and decides to give his Princess a punishment because of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Special Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and its characters.

"I thought you said you were going to a group study session.."

Bulla gasped when she heard the familiar voice behind her. Her two boy classmates who were just making a move on her earlier were looking past her and seemingly staring at someone who is directly standing behind her.

Slowly, Bulla turned around and saw Goku, who had a dark look on his face. He was staring at something in her hand and that's when she remembered that she was still holding the glass half filled with vodka which was given to her earlier. Before she knew it, Goku had already snatched the glass from her. Much to her relief, he placed it down on the table, though his eyes never left her.

Actually, she had informed Goku about the acquaintance party of their school. She also told him that a lot of her classmates would be there and she asked him if she could go and attend. Much to her dismay, Goku didn't allow her to go. He told her that they would just be doing nothing but to drink and party all night and that it really makes no sense in going. Bulla, being the stubborn girl that she is, still sneaked out to go to the party, informing her parents and Goku, since he was at Capsule Corp when she left earlier, that she is going to a group study session with her classmates. Her parents immediately gave her permission, not knowing that it was just an excuse. Once she was out of Capsule Corp, she immediately raced to one of her friend's house where she changed her outfit and all. Then they left at the same time to go to the school's acquaintance party, where Bulla really drew a lot of attention, especially from the men.

True enough, there were alcoholic drinks for everyone, but Bulla didn't really drink, so she didn't get one for herself, but when two male classmates approached her and seemingly made a move on her, one of them gave her the glass she was holding earlier. Of course, since she didn't want to embarass herself in front of them, she accepted the glass, and she was just about to drink its contents when she heard Goku's familiar voice speak behind her.

"Goku..." She whispered, looking like someone who was caught red-handed while doing something bad.

"We're going home, Bulla. Tell your classmates that you are leaving." He said in a firm voice. Bulla nodded her head and turned back towards her two classmates who still looked surprised.

"You heard what he said. It's time for me to go." She said to them.

"Wait... Does that mean we can't get your number?" One of the guys asked.

Goku looked at them intently, immediately shutting them up.

"Sorry sir, we didn't... We didn't know that Bulla had a boyfriend.." The two guys said, immediately turning their backs and heading out to find some other girl whom they could flirt with.

As soon as they were left alone, Goku approached Bulla and grabbed her shoulder. Then he placed two fingers to his forehead and they both disappeared.

They reappeared back in Bulla's room. Goku still had a dark look on his face and he seemed completely annoyed as he let go of Bulla and turned his back towards her.

Bulla wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Goku, please don't be angry.." She pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I be angry? I thought I made myself clear when I told you not to go there. But you still went. Not only that, you even lied so you could go and sneak out." He answered.

"Goku... I'm sorry... Please don't be mad.." She pleaded.

He tried to remove her arms from him but she held on tight. "Go to sleep Bulla. Or if you want, you can go back to that party. You're seemingly enjoying yourself while those two guys were making a move on you." He said.

"No I'm not. They're my classmates, that's why I'm talking to them." She said.

"They were trying to flirt with you. And you were about to have a drink. If I hadn't arrived, you would probably be drunk by now, and those two guys would take advantage of you. They're lucky they didn't try, because I'll blast their heads off if they did." Goku continued, his fists clenching on his sides.

Bulla couldn't help but smile when she took note of his reaction. He was clearly getting jealous again. She tightened her arms around him and buried her face in his back.

"Goku... I'm sorry... Please..." She said, planting small kisses on his back.

Goku sighed. Then he turned back towards her. "Princess, I am just worried about you that's why I'm acting like this. I do not want something bad to happen to you and I do not want you to be hurt. I love you, that's why your welfare matters a lot to me." He said to her as he pulled her to him.

"I won't do it again, Goku, I promise..." She said as she looked at him. Then she tiptoed and planted a kiss on his lips.

Goku returned her kiss and soon, it turned into a passionate one, with their tongues meeting up and wrestling with each other inside her mouth. Bulla moaned as she felt his hands cupping her firm buttocks and pressing her against his growing erection, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, making him deepen the kiss.

They continued making out for some time until Bulla felt his hands wandering all over her body. When he cupped her breast, she couldn't help but release another moan as she flinched against him, obviously enjoying the attention that he is giving her. He lowered the neckline of her dress and squeezed her now free breast with his hand, his fingers pinching her hardened nipple in the process.

Bulla didn't know how he managed to lay her down on the bed as she seemingly got lost in his ministrations. He made sure to kiss and lick every inch of her body which only drove her closer and closer to the brink of madness, as Goku seemed to be teasing her with his assaults. He flicked his tongue against her clit while pumping his fingers through her opening at the same time, making her hips jerk violently. She spread her legs further as he delved in between her folds, moaning his name and grasping his hair in her soft hands as he continued tormenting her.

"Gokuuuu... I... I'm..."

Much to her dismay, he suddenly stopped kissing her there as she was about to explode. She stared at him with a look of hurt in her eyes, as if asking him why he dared to stop. Instead of answering her, though, he just smirked at her as his hair turned blonde.

"You've been bad, Princess... That's why I need to punish you.." He said to her with a smirk, his turquoise eyes burning against her shocked aqua orbs.

"G-Gokuuu..." She whimpered as she watched him untie his sash and lower his pants, exposing his thick member before her very eyes. Bulla let out a small gasp, his member seemed bigger and thicker than before. If he would try to fit that into her...

Before she could say something, he captured her lips once more, the kiss more demanding and bruising this time. His erection poked and twitched against her opening, making her hips jerk once more. She felt him rubbing his sensitive tip against her core, and she moaned in protest against their kiss. He was torturing her! She just wished that he would get on with it and penetrate her now!

He withdrew his lips from hers and looked at her with a cocky smirk. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"G-Gokuuu... Please..."

"What do you want, Princess?" He asked as he rubbed his shaft against her.

"P-Please, stop torturing me..."

"You want me to stop?" He asked as he rubbed against her once more, though this time he made sure to tease her by poking through her opening.

"P-Please don't torture... Me... I.. I want..."

"You want what?"

"Gokuuuu..."

"I'm asking you, what do you want?"

"I want... You... Inside... Ohhhh..." She moaned out as waves of pleasure hit her body because of his assault.

As soon as she said that, she felt him pushing his member inside her, his erection penetrating her at last. However, Goku seemed to enjoy tormenting her, for he started at a slow pace, then all of a sudden he would go faster, then he would go back to a slow pace once more. Bulla was getting impatient because of this and she wrapped her legs around his waist in order to make him plunge deeper into her.

"Goku... I'm sorry... Please don't torture me anymore.." She said in between moans as he moved into her.

"Do you promise that you won't lie to me again?" He asked as he slowed his pace and gave her a particularly hard thrust.

"N-No.. I won't lie to you again..."

"You will not entertain other guys from now on?" He asked as he gave her another hard thrust.

"I wasn't entertaining... Them... Ohhh..."

"You won't go somewhere else without my permission ever again?" He asked as he increased his pace this time and penetrated her with another hard thrust.

"N-No... I won't... Ever again..."

He smiled when he heard her answer and continued penetrating her at a faster pace this time. He made sure to bury all of himself inside her, his balls hitting her pussy softly with every thrust he made into her. Bulla wrapped her arms around his back and clutched his shirt tightly as he moved inside her, moaning out in pure pleasure as he seemingly stopped torturing her and instead gave her the pleasure that she had been wanting from the start.

"Gokuuuuu... Ohhh... Gokuuuu..."

He buried his face at the crook of her neck and nipped on her skin lightly. "You're... Mine.. Princess... Only mine..." He grunted as he moved inside her.

"Ohhh... I... Love you... Gokuuuu.." She moaned out as her walls clenched tightly around his pulsing member. They both reached their release not long after, his massive length throbbing inside her while he filled her with his juices. He pulled her to him and held on to her tightly as he filled her with his load, while she too, clung to him tightly as her secretions coated his shaft. He collapsed on top of her and they remained in that position for quite sometime, because for some reason, Goku always loved the feeling of being inside her, the same way that Bulla does.

Bulla stroked his blonde hair. "I love you, Goku. I'm sorry for being stubborn. I hope you're not mad at me anymore."

He looked at her and kissed her cheek. "I can't stay angry with you for long, Princess. You know that. And I love you too..." He replied.

Bulla didn't answer, instead, she just wrapped her arms around him tightly and 'squeezed' him in a hug.


End file.
